


Night Shift

by megumiai30



Series: What Family Is [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, tmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Yada and her kids pay a visit to Kimura, who was lagging because of the night shift.
Relationships: Kimura Masayoshi/Yada Touka
Series: What Family Is [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987549
Kudos: 2





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, Megumiai30 here with another story of the Family series, and hope you enjoy it! PLease keep yourselves healthy durings these times of global pandemic! 
> 
> P.S:(The ages of the characters are listed in the main page below.)

Night Shift

Kimura and Yada, 37  
Mai: 7  
Katsutoshi(Victory): 4

Getting older had its’ perks. For instance, you could drive and you could do all sorts of stuff that you couldn’t when you were young. But that does come with its toils, and one of them is that you can’t stay up late like you used to, and that was one thing that the thirty seven year old Kimura Justice(Masayoshi) was experiencing while he was on the night shift tonight. 

He yawned for the thousandth time as he tried so desperately to avoid falling asleep. He couldn’t take it and asked a kouhai to wake him up of there was a case that needed his attention and decided to get a little bit of shuteye. The kouhai grinned and agreed. 

‘Why the heck did Satomi(It can be also used as a surname.) laugh…?’ He thought as sleep overtook him, using his arms as a pillow. He felt somebody tapping him from behind but chose to ignore it, thinking it was some sort of hallucination until it became pronounced.

He woke up with a yawn and asked with droopy eyes, “What is it Satomi? Is there a….case….?”

His many words dried up when he saw the people who were tapping him. He smiled. 

“And just what are you guys doing here?” He asked the party of three, taking the two of them in his arms because they jumped in them.

“We thought you were tired, and it turns out we were right.” His wife, Kimura(Formerly Yada) Touka explained with a smile and his daughter and son nodded. 

“Um, Satomi…” He started, asking him to take over his role as he had some time off with his family and Satomi motioned that it was okay, so have a good time with his family for a little while. 

Kimura smiled in thanks and led his family to a conference room right next door. Yada poured him a cup of her super bitter and yet tasty coffee, which he took with a smile. Victory, with his four year old hands tried to reach for it until Yada stopped him.

“No Victory, your drink is right here.”

Victory pouted and Kimura chuckled, ruffling his hair, “Don’t worry dude. You’ll need this anyways fifteen years later, so wait until then, okay?” 

“Why, papa?” Mai asked. 

“Well, as you get older, you become more sleepy, not being able to endure all-nighters, like I am right now,” He took a sip of coffee, and that awoke his senses. 

“How is it?” Yada asked with some confidence. She had been providing him with such for fifteen years, ever since they started going out together when they were twenty-two, and the tradition continued as they married eight years ago. 

He kissed her on the lips, “Delicious, as always. Thanks Touka.” 

Their children closed their eyes, “Eww…!” 

Yada giggled and laid a kiss on her son’s cheek. He returned it with a smile. “I love you mama!”

“Me too, Victory.”

“What about me?” Mai asked, puffing her cheeks, feeling left out of the conversation. 

Kimura chuckled. His daughter was prone to jealousy and picked her up. “Love you, sweetie.” 

Mai giggled and laid a kiss on his cheek. After the two adults let their children run around freely, Kimura leaned on his wife’s shoulder, making her chuckle.

“Still tired?” She asked. 

He nodded, “Until when do I have to keep this up? I’m thirty seven this year, gosh.” 

Yada giggled when she felt his arms around her waist and she returned it by leaning her head against his head, rubbing his back. He purred. 

“Well, you always set an example to the kids by doing your duty as a police officer, and I’m really proud of that as your wife, Kimura Touka.” He didn’t need to look up to know that his wife was smiling at him fondly. She always knew what to say to him. 

“I know our children are fond of you too, so ganbatte, otousan. I’m rooting for you to become Superintendent General of the TMP.” She whispered to him, and he nodded, sighing. 

“When will that happen? I’m still a Chief Inspector.” He murmured. But Yada knowing of the hurdles required to become one cleared her throat. 

“Ahem, already. Don’t you dare look down yourself like that. I’ll have none of that mister.” She firmly insisted. 

He sighed, “Alright. If that means I’ll become superintendent general someday,” He winked and she lifted her husband’s head and kissed him frankly on the lips. He fell into it, not minding the fact that Satomi had come in with the kids who shouted, “Ew!” 

They broke off and Satomi grinned, “Um, sir. A call just came in. We’re needed at Chiyoda 4-chome.” 

Kimura burst into action, apologizing, “Thanks for coming, but I have to take this. Is that okay?” 

Yada nodded and the kids cheered, “Go daddy! Arrest the bad guys!” 

He reached down and they gave him a hug and after hugging his wife, ran off with Satomi. Yada sighed.

“Papa’s so cool!” Victory exclaimed and Mai agreed with a nod. 

“Right?” Yada smiled and they made their way out of the building back home, and all the while Kimura and Yada were thinking the same thing, ‘Until when will the children remain like this…?’

They knew that they were a family, and that wouldn’t change, but that at some time in the future, their children had to grow up.


End file.
